A Busy Morning
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: It was rather cunning of Tezuka to use his authority as the dorm manager to use the vacant rooms for their personal use. Perfect Pair


A/N1: This fic is based on the Chinese version of Tenipuri. It'll be better if you watch it first but since I only use slight reference to the series, I think's it's okay to read it even if you don't/haven't.

A/N2: For those who hasn't watched the drama, Tezuka was the last to arrive when Echizen first came to visit Seigaku (and then challenge Kaido). Here's my theory about why it happened. XDD

Disclaimer: PoT belongs not to me. Get no money. Enough said.

**Episode 1: A Busy Morning**

Dawn had just broken on the east. The first faint light of the sun had only entered through the window. The day wouldn't start until at least a couple more hours, yet Fuji was already awake.

He stretched his limbs carefully, soaking in the now-familiar soreness all over his body. Fuji had been complaining at first but he was now accustomed to the sensation he came to relate to physical and emotional satisfaction. At his movement, the body beside him shifted, the arm slung over his side tightened slightly as if to make sure that he would stay in place. Fuji smiled fondly as he stared at his lover. Perhaps the only time Tezuka would let his guard down was when he was asleep. It was then that he dropped his frowns and scowls and relaxed, showing a glimpse of his true self. Fuji smiled wider, pleased to know that he was the only one allowed to witness this.

Fuji was still unsure of how things had progressed to this point. He did admit that their first meeting was quite eventful. He knew the very instant he laid eyes on the taller boy, that he would play an important role in his life. He spent a little less than two years merely observing and waiting, unsure of where this connection they were sharing would lead them. Their friendship was unusual to say the least for sexual tension was palpable between them. The timid and slow approach ceased in one night of combined frustration and rare privacy as they finally acknowledged their burning desire for each other.

It hadn't been easy for them. Soon after they thread the new relationship, summer break part them. Their brief hasty meetings hadn't been enough and even Tezuka's patience had run out at some point. Fuji had found difficulties in rejecting Tezuka's frequent proposals for 'sleepovers' and 'travels', not wanting to rouse suspicion in their family. Beside Tezuka's rather conservative family, Yuuta was Fuji's greatest concern. Their relationship seemed to have gone for the worst ever since Yuuta joined Seigaku; Fuji didn't want to give him more reason to contempt him. Unfortunately Tezuka was a little beyond reason that time. It took Fuji a while to convince him that it was best to keep their relationship in private for the time being.

Not that it was easy for Fuji to hold back, either. After the new school year began, he could barely contain his craving for his captain now that they lived only several doors apart. It didn't take too long for them to realize that empty classrooms, corridors, and bathrooms only offered little privacy and short temporary relief. It was rather cunning of Tezuka to use his authority as the dorm manager to use the vacant rooms for their personal use. Three years ago Fuji wouldn't even dream that Tezuka might do that. But things had changed a lot now that sexual frustration became a part of their lives. When Tezuka proposed that they used the empty room in the most secluded part of the dormitory for the sake of their fading sanity, Fuji had immediately agreed. Since then they had quietly slipped out of their bedrooms at night and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms in the room they had made into their love nest, until dawn broke them apart.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji called his lover softly. "It's time to go back to our rooms."

In response to that, Tezuka's eyebrows drew closer and he tightened his arm around Fuji, pulling their naked bodies even closer together than they already were on the tiny bunk. Knowing that if this went one, they would most likely still be in here for another hour or so, Fuji shook Tezuka's body.

"Kunimitsu, it's time to…"

The kiss caught him by surprise but his body immediately responded to it. He moaned softly as Tezuka's hand roamed his back and lower, pushing the material of the blanket away from Fuji's lower body. With a gasp, Fuji broke the kiss as Tezuka's finger slipped into the cleft of his buttocks.

"Kunimitsu." He warned his lover.

But Tezuka wasn't listening. Instead, he began kissing Fuji's neck and pulled their bodies flush together. His lips curved into a smiled when Fuji gasped as their awakened erections met. "Just a quick one." Tezuka whispered, rocking his hips slightly.

Fuji could only moan in response as a slender digit teased the sore ring of his entrance. He had learnt soon after they began to consummate their relationship, that Tezuka didn't understand the meaning of 'no more'. Dimly he wondered how Tezuka still had the stamina after many rounds of passionate love making last night. He pushed his hips back to meet the finger but much to his disappointment Tezuka retracted his finger. He whined when Tezuka began to knead his butt cheeks instead.

"Is that okay, Shuusuke?" Tezuka asked, rocking their hips together.

Fuji growled and pushed Tezuka onto his back before climbing on top of him. Tezuka would definitely regret not returning in time today as Fuji vaguely remembered he had said something about the preparations he needed to make to welcome the new members of the tennis team. Not that Fuji was going to remind him of that soon. Now his only focus was to teach Tezuka to finish what he had started.

O-WA-RI

Will be the first of many (I hope). Though maybe I won't post some of them here sice I plan to write some NC-17 fics for this, too.


End file.
